Talk:Life After Death (Map Game)
Scores There are 4 score catagories: Army, Navy, Airforce, Technology. Scores Cap at 10 and go down to quarter points. Player nations start with 12 points to use between the 3 catagories. Stablity is based on Precentage points. A nation with 100% is completly stable. A nation with less than 40% is a failing state. Stablity increases over time where you are outside of conflict, by destroying Zombie clusters in your nation or near your borders, or other actions you can take. More than 2 turns of concurrent conflict will decrease your stablity, and the precence of Zombies decreases it as well. More tba. War Algo Algo is done per BATTLE/Campagin. Nation Stage Stage 6 (Hyperpower) *None Stage 5 (Superpower) *None Stage 4 (Potential Superpower) *None Stage 3 (Great Power) *Black Zones (see above for explanations) Stage 2 (Middle Power) Any Bold Nation not listed is a Middle Power. *Red Zones Stage 1 (Regional Power) *Any Italics or Player Created Nation goes here *Orange Stage 0 (No Power) Earns half a point per turn Any none Italics, none bold nation *Yellow Zones *Green Zones Stage -1 (Third World) Quarter Point per turn. *Specfic Regions will create a third world nation. Points Add your nation stage to detirmine the points. Scores *+Army Score (Land Battles only) *+Navy Score (Naval Battles and applicable Land Battles only) *+Airforce Score (All battles where applicable) *+Technology Score (All battles) *+Stablity/5 *For each nation stage you are above your oppenent, increase the total from this secition by 10% Location *+10 for being at the location of the Conflict (Defender) *+8 for being near or at the location of the conflict (Attacker) *+6 for being close to the war *+4 for being far from the war *+2 for being extremely far from the war *+0 for being on the other side of the world Population *+1 for every digit in your population *+1 for having the larger population *+3 for having 2 times larger the population *+5 for having 4 times the population *+6 for 5 times larger *+10 for 8x larger *+12 for 10x larger *+15 for 12x larger *+20 for 15x larger *+25 for 25x larger *+30 for 30x larger *Increase by incriments of 5 for every following 10 fold Strategic Modifers All Battles *More total units than the enemy:+5 *Larger Economy:+3 *Larger Industry:+4 *Steady Supply Lines:+3 *Areospace Dominance:+3 *Moderate Aerospace Dominace:+4 *Massive Aerospace Dominance:+5 Land Battles *Winter:-10 to attackers, +3 to defenders where applicable *Defender has the High Ground:-8 to attackers *Open Field:+3 to attackers *Defender unprepared:+10 to attacker *Amply Defended:+10 to defender *Supply Lines Unmolested:+5 Naval Battles *Naval Dominance (Requires a higher Naval Score):+3 *Moderate Naval Dominance (Requires a higher Naval Score):+5 *Massive Naval Dominance (Requires a higher Naval Score):+10 *Defending a major Port:+5 to defender *Supply lines unmolested:+3 *Frozen Water:-20 to attackers, -15 to defenders *River or Narrow Water way:+4 to defenders *Your National Waters:+6 to defender *International Water, Open Seas:+5 to defender *Calm Weather (1,5,or 7):+5 to attackers *Heavy Storm (2, 4, or 8):+3 to Defenders *Hurricane or Massive Storm (9 or 10):-15 to both sides *Under Blockade (Requires a higher Naval Score):Attacker +4 Motive Modifers Nation Bonus You may choose one of the following bonuses. Once you pick it, you are locked into it for 10 turns or after every major government change *Offensive Doctrine:+10 in offenesve battles *Defensive Doctrine:+10 in Defensive Battles *Army Discipline:Army grows at 1.5 times normal speed *Naval Discipline: Navy grows at 1.5 times normal speed *Airforce Discipline: Airforce grows at 1.5 times normal speed *Technological Marvel: Technology grows at 1.5 times normal speed *United We Stand: Stablity grows at 1.5 times normal speed *Industrial Powerhouse: War attrition grows at .5 times the speed. *Unstoppable Conquering: Score differental needed is decreased by 5 *Popular Revolt: Double Total Score for the next 10 years. No effect after 10 years. Must have a revolt to pick it. Numbers *Friendly units/Enemy units Chance Click Random Page. find the last user to edit it, and take the one's digit of their edit count. Post a link to the page in question. Theatres of Combat Recent Wars *-1 for each conccurent year of combat in the same war. *-2 for multiple Total Result Profiles go here Confederation of Aegean Islands: With the zombie outbreak people on the islands decided that contact with the mainland was too dangerous and due to popular referendum seceded from the Hellenic Republic, they later bought the other islands from Turkey, so far Crete is the only island that was not included into the country. They set up the new government to be comepletely run by an elective monarchy in which any noble can vote a member of the royal family into power. -Da Kaiser (talk) 17:31, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Venice: with the Zombie threat rageing, a massive moat was dug across to prevent zombie attack... a huge navy was built to secure tge channel from zombis, raiderers and empires. (I have no idea where to post my stuff, so its all points to naval and policy is united we stand)